


Creepy Mexican Doll

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Creepy Doll, Creepypasta, F/F, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Mexican Horror, Moving Out, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A girl who moved to a old house after graduated from high school, but she discovers that the house was haunted by ghosts.





	1. Chapter 1

[Nickelodeon Presents]

[Mexopolis Presents]

[Creepy Mexican Porcelain Doll]

[Thunder crash, rain pouring]

The doors opened revealing a girl with brown hair, tan skin and brown eyes; she was wearing a school uniform.

"Well you graduated from high school you moved to a old house i mean what's the worst that happen"

But the doors closed.

"Uh-oh?"

Mariluz gulped as she go up on the creepy escalator.

She knocked on the door three times, no one answered but the door was unlocked. She went inside and found that the room was very nice and pretty.

"Well that's a great room to sleep."

She climbed into one and fell fast asleep. Little did she know that someone was still living in the house and would be arriving home soon. This house was home to former residents.

But she awakes to see a mexican porcelain doll.

"Oh no"

The door opens and Mariluz turn on the lights revealing a creepy room.

Mariluz gulped as she put a mexican porcelain doll on the toy stand.

Mariluz sighed in relief.

Thunder crash.

Mariluz screamed as she sees the ghosts of twin girls.

Creepy music box playing.

Woman scream


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys what's your names" Mariluz asked.

"I'm Manny Rivera and this is my best friend, Frida." the boy introduced.

They saw the ghosts of twin sisters with 1800s clothing.

Mariluz waves her hand and the ghostly twin sisters doing the same.

"So, Sammy, how are you?" Mariluz made conversation.

"I've been okay... It doesn't feel so bad with Amy around anymore since I got real friends this time and she didn't turn anyone against me like at school..." Sammy smiled softly.

Thunder crash and everyone gasped.

"When i first moved in, i saw a mexican porcelain doll which is similar to a little girl who died."

"Frida wait"

Frida saw creepy portraits of people who formerly lived in.

"Where do we sleep?" Sammy asked.

Later....

"Night guys..." Manny muttered, falling asleep despite sleeping on a chair.

Sammy yawns and goes to sleep.

"Good night Frida"

Mariluz went to the same room and yawned.

However, Mariluz saw the ghost of a baby girl.

Mariluz screamed

"Aaaah"

"Uh-oh"


	3. Chapter 3

Mariluz sees the ghost of a optimistic man who kinda loses his head.

"Uh-oh"

"Aaaah!!!"

Mariluz screamed.

"Hello"

Mariluz screamed.

Creepy girl laughs.

Mariluz panted as she's running until she passed out.

"Uh-oh"

By the time Mariluz had regained consciousness, she could see a couple new faces looking down at her with one of them full of concern and the other simply smiling at her.

Mariluz sees the ghost of a short tempered and unlucky man with a 1920s style business suit.

Mariluz screamed "Who are you?"

"My name is Juan Francisco," the ghost man said "Who are you?"

"I'm Mariluz"

But Juan Francisco slips on a banana peel.

"Uh-oh"

"Alright who put the banana peel on the floor!"

Mariluz sees a goth girl with black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. She wears a black dress with a purplish pink skull on it, striped purple stockings and black boots.

"Hello"

"Hi i'm Aurora what's yours"

"Mariluz"


End file.
